A Change of Heart
by ChiefStridHaddock
Summary: Two years ago, Hiccup left without a word of it to Astrid. When he returns to Berk, not only does he have an angry Astrid to deal with, but also a surprise that she never told him about.
1. Chapter One

_**I haven't felt confident about my writing lately. I have so much stuff written, the next chapter for Harrison's Choice but I'm struggling so bad. So, this is mostly for me to help get out of my funk. But I do hope everyone enjoys it.**_

 _ **A Change of Heart**_

 _ **Summary: Two years ago, Hiccup left without a word of it to Astrid. When he returns to Berk, not only does he have an angry Astrid to deal with, but also a surprise that she never told him about.**_

 _ **I have a special place in my heart for Punk!Hiccup. I love him. I love him AND all his tattoos and piercings. Beautiful piece of man.**_

 _ **Eret is a Hofferson. Eret Hofferson. It has a nice ring to it.**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

Astrid was walking through the store with her daughter, Opal, in the cart.

Opal Hofferson. She had just turned two years old, and Astrid had to admit she thought she was doing pretty great as a single _teenage_ parent. Opal had manners, and although she reminded Astrid a lot about her father, she still loves her to death. How could she not? Opal is the best thing that has happened to her.

Astrid was a sophomore in high school when Opal was born. Of course, Opal wasn't planned. What sixteen year old would _want_ a child at that age? She's eighteen now. She's a senior in high school, and she's able to fully support her own daughter. She's insanely proud of herself.

Opal squealed loudly, clapping her hands at someone behind Astrid. She tilted her head, smiling at her daughter "What are you getting all excited about?"

"Gampa! Gampa!"

Astrid smiled brightly. _Gampa._ It had been one of Opal's first words since she was always around her grandfather. Stoick Haddock.

 _Right._ Opal's father, Hiccup Haddock, just up and left everyone their sophomore year. Astrid never got the chance to even tell him that she was pregnant with his child, and she still wants to. Stoick never told her where his son ran off to, claiming he has no idea, but Astrid is positive that he knows and just isn't telling her.

Hiccup may not be in their life anymore, but Stoick wanted to be – and stay – a big part of Opal's life. The little girl means the world to him. Astrid had learned quickly that she could always – _always –_ rely on Stoick when something came up and she needed someone to watch Opal. Sure, her mom was more than willing, but her mom works as a nurse, so, most the time her mother is never home.

Stoick said at work or not, he'd happily watch Opal.

A plus side to Astrid's job is that she works with Stoick – him being her manager, and he's always asking her if she's going to bring Opal in with her. Astrid has never seen a problem with it. Opal loves her grandfather.

"Astrid! How are you and Opal doing?"

"Hey Stoick. We're good. Hanging in." Astrid lifted Opal out of the cart, passing her over to her grandfather "How's work going today?"

"Oh, the usual. Ruffnut not listening, Heather and her getting in to it. You don't work today, right?"

"Sounds like a great shift you've got. No sir. Not today. Tomorrow, I think. Mom is going to take Opal for the day. I'll barely get to see her tomorrow."

Stoick smiled when Opal, hearing her name, smiled over at her mom and clapping her hands together. His smile fell instantly before looking back at Astrid "I've been meaning to talk to you -"

"Oh!" Astird's eyes widened in surprise when she looked at her watch, reaching for her daughter "I'm so sorry, Stoick. Can we talk tomorrow? I just realized what time it was and I have to meet up with mom."

Stoick nodded, watching Astrid rush off with his granddaughter towards the registers.

Astrid can't help but wonder anytime she sees Stoick. Has he talked to Hiccup? And if he has, has he told him about Opal? She sure hopes he has. A part of her almost wishes Hiccup would _come back_ just to meet her. Astrid frowned at the thought.

No. Hiccup should not come back. Not after up and leaving her for no reason. Leaving her one last text that had completely broken her heart. If he comes back, she'll kill him. She won't even let him see Opal.

Opal let out a cry as Astrid put her in her car seat. It was going to be a long day.

 **00000**

"Did you hear that there's a new kid?"

Astrid shrugged, pulling a book out of her locker and raising an eyebrow "Who cares? We get new kids every year."

"Yes." Ruffnut nodded, glancing around the hall for said new kid "But, I heard he's attractive. Cami said so. It's common for new kids, but not new attractive kids. Maybe you can get back out there with the new kid."

Astrid rolled her eyes. She wasn't ashamed to admit it at all that she hadn't dated anyone since Hiccup left. He may have hurt her, but he still has a special place in her heart. He always will.. She would feel like she was betraying him if she dated anyone.

Her life revolves around Opal, and that's good enough for her. Opal is her life.

"I don't… I don't want to date anyone, Ruff. I'm fine _alone._ "

Ruff scoffed, walking beside her friend as they started down the halls "Doesn't Opal need a father figure?" Astrid opened her mouth, but her friend cut her off "Besides Eret. Sure, Eret loves her to death, that's his _niece._ So it's weird that he'd be the father figure in her life."

"It's not weird." Astrid mumbled "I think it's cute. Why can't he be the only male figure in her life?"

"Because he's your brother and we don't want her calling him daddy, now do we?"

Astrid turned in to her classroom, Ruff following right behind her. She fell in to her chair, letting out a dramatic sigh "I guess that would be weird.. But I still don't want to date anyone. She has a father, he's just..."

"Right there."

"Ruff -"

"No. Astrid." Ruff grabbed her friends shoulder, pointing with her free hand towards the doors of the classroom "He's _right there._ "

Astrid followed her friends finger towards the door. Her eyes widened, her face paled. Hiccup. Hiccup is here. Hiccup is _back._ Astrid pushed herself out of her chair despite her friends attempts to keep her in her seat. She wasn't even thinking as she made her way over to him.

He didn't look like himself. How dare he disappear for two years and then come back looking like… That. He can't look.. _Better._ He was suppose to get _unattractive_ while he was off doing whatever. Not get more attractive with his lip ring and.. Is that a tattoo on his arm?

"Hiccup."

He hadn't noticed her walking towards him until she was standing directly in front of him. His eyes widened in shock before he shook his head, looking over her head and towards the back of the room "Astrid."

How dare he. How dare he leave her like he did and then have the audacity to not even _look_ at her like she was the one who hurt him. How dare he come back looking more attractive than before. _How dare he._

Without thinking, she raised her hand and slapped him. All the pint up anger she was feeling. The hurt. Everything she had felt the past two years came out in one slap.

He blinked slowly before looking down at her, a frown on his face. The people around them had stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. Most of them remember back when Hiccup and Astrid were a couple. The _it_ couple. They had seen how broken Astrid had been when he disappeared. They had seen her go through that pregnancy alone. And now Hiccup is back and Astrid is angry as ever.

Ruffnut rushed over, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her out of the classroom "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hofferson?" she hissed, shoving her into the bathroom.

Astrid was glaring at the ground, her hands shaking. He didn't look the least bit guilty about what he did to her. Never had she thought she would ever hit Hiccup to purposely _hurt_ him. But that's not _her_ Hiccup. Her Hiccup would have told her he was leaving. He would have given her a reason. He would have apologized the minute he saw her.

"I don't.. I don't know. I saw him and just got so mad. He deserved it!"

"Of course he does! But you can't go beating people up at school!"

Astrid rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the sink "Since when are _you_ against violence?"

"I'm all for violence. You know this. But it's senior year and even _I'm_ trying to behave myself."

Astrid glared at the floor, her fingernails digging into her palms as she made tight fist without thinking. What if.. What if he really isn't her Hiccup anymore? What happened to make him change so drastically? Did he just forget about the four years they spent together? Was it that easy to forget?

"Astrid.. -"

"I need to go home." she sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. She hadn't even realized she was _crying._ What's wrong with her? It's like one look at Hiccup and all those old feelings came rushing back full force "I need to see Opal. I just can't be here right now."

Ruffnut shook her head "Who do you think you are? You're _Astrid Hofferson_. You don't _run_ from anything. Why would you run now?"

"I just… It's… It's _Hiccup_ , Ruff. He meant the _world_ to me once. He's Opal's father. I just wasn't prepared to see him today. I can't deal with it all of a sudden."

Ruff nodded in sympathy. She remembered how Astrid was when he left. She had never seen her friend so _hurt_ before. One day her room had pictures of her and Hiccup hanging on her wall and on her dresser, the next everything was shoved in a box and hidden away. Astrid tried everything she could to keep from thinking about him… And then she found out she was pregnant. She would be seeing Hiccup _everywhere_ after that.

"Let's get you home, then. I'm sure Opal will be beyond happy that her mom is home early."

Astrid nodded, taking a deep breath and pulling open the door. She still had a few seconds to get in the classroom, get her stuff, and get out before the teacher showed up. She also hoped Hiccup wasn't still in there… But she was sure he had that class and that's why he was there in the first place.

This was the last thing she had been prepared for. Hiccup coming back to Berk had been the last thing she was expecting anytime soon. What if that's what Stoick needed to talk to her about? He had to have known Hiccup would be coming back. He _had_ to. She made a mental note to yell at him when she sees him when she goes to work later.

She walked in to the classroom, eyes instantly going to her. It was something she was use to, all that attention. On a normal day she wouldn't have minded it, but she knew they were staring at her because Hiccup is back. It took every once of strength she had not to look around for him. She could practically _feel_ his eyes on her, and she didn't want to see him. She may slap him again if she looks at that stupid face of his.

Not able to stop herself, she gathered her stuff quickly and looked at him over her shoulder. His eyes were on her, just like she thought. It made her feel sick, the way he was looking at her. Like she still _means_ something to him. What gives him the right to look at her that way? He met her eyes before the look he was giving her changed to something more of _hatred._ Why would he hate her? It's not like _she_ just up and left him with no explanation.

She left as quick as she could, not able to keep looking at him. Ruffnut was waiting for her outside the door and sighed when she finally stepped out "It's about time. I was beginning to think that Mildew stopped you."

Astrid snorted at the designated name for their teacher. He _was_ the worst "No. Not Mildew. Hiccup was… He was _watching_ me."

" _Everyone_ watches you, Hofferson."

"It wasn't like everyone else. It was like… Like he _use_ to."

"Astrid..."

Astrid shook her head, clearing her throat before walking towards the school exit, her friend right behind her "I just need to see Opal. I want to stop at my locker first. I don't plan on doing any _homework._ "

"I never do homework."

Astrid would have laughed if she didn't have so much on her mind. There was something about the way that Hiccup was looking at her that just drove her up a wall and struck a chord within her. He wasn't allowed to look at her like that anymore. He can't just come waltzing back in to Berk and Berk High _and_ he life and act like nothing happened. How could he possibly act like he hadn't just left her?

Astrid fumbled with the lock on her locker, sighing in frustration when her mind wouldn't focus long enough to properly put in the number. This day is horrible. Everything about it is horrible. A part of her wishes he hadn't of come back. But the other part of her is beyond glad that he did because she honestly missed that face.. Even if it isn't the same face she remembered. She dropped her book by accident, throwing her head back. She's never going to get this dumb locker open.

Ruffnut sighed from behind her, getting ready to bend down to pick the book up but Astrid shot her a glare telling her not to. Astrid wasn't some damsel. She didn't need sympathy. She didn't _need_ anyone except Opal.

A piece of paper fluttered out of the book when Astrid lifted it and she tilted her head. She didn't normally stick papers in her books. She hated messes. She dropped the book again, picking up the paper and reading it over.

 _ **Meet me at our place tonight. - H**_

Her heart stopped and she frowned. This… This isn't okay. _How dare he_.

"Astrid? What is it?"

Astrid stood, turning the _note_ towards Ruff "He wants to meet me at The Cove tonight."


	2. Chapter Two

_**First of all guest reviewer, if you had read the bold in the beginning you would know that Eret is Astrid's brother in this. Also, Hiccup is OBVIOUSLY OOC here. And he does have a good reason for leaving. You'll find out eventually. **_

_**Again, Punk Hiccup is life.**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

"Are you going to go?"

Ruffnut was sitting in Astrid's room, Opal sitting in her lap. Ruffnut is also Opal's goddaughter, and she's been around almost as much as Stoick. Astrid looked from her friend to her daughter. Those _green_ eyes just like Hiccup's. It's the eyes that always drove her insane. It's the main thing that Opal has that's _him_.

What Ruffnut said finally clicked in Astrid's head, and she glared at her "Do you think I'm crazy? I'm not going to meet with him. I can't do that." her eyes went to Opal again as she let out a sigh "Should I..-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to ask if you should let him meet Opal. And no. No you shouldn't. He left. He doesn't deserve to see her."

Astrid crossed her arms, sitting on the bed next to her friend and daughter. She knows Ruffnut is right. Hiccup hasn't been in Opal's life, and he doesn't need to be now. If he couldn't stick around long enough through whatever he left for, what makes her think he'll stick around now?

"Have we ever asked Lout why Hiccup left? It's been two years, and I don't think I've ever thought of that."

Ruffnut frowned, thinking it over. Two years. _Two years._ They never once asked Lout what happened to his cousin? Obviously he would know. Just like Stoick. But they both already know that neither will spill it. Hiccup is back, and Astrid is going to get answers.

Whether she wants to see him or not.

"I need to talk to him." Ruffnut looked up at her friend, concern etched onto her face "I know I shouldn't. But I need answers. Will you watch Opal? My mom was going to but.."

"Yeah, of course I will."

"I need to figure out what time and – shit." Ruffnut raised an eyebrow "I have work tonight. I _can't_ meet with him."

Her heart fell. She hadn't realized she was so _excited_ to talk to him one-on-one. It's for the best. She has work at the same time he was wanting to meet her. It's a sign saying she should just avoid him. If she didn't have Opal, she would have completely skipped work just to talk to him. She still could. Stoick has to know his son is back so he'd understand. But she can't do that.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

Astrid was honest to God shocked. Ruffnut and Hiccup had gotten along before he left. But as soon as it was clear that he wasn't coming back, Ruffnut started to hate him. She hated him for leaving her best friend. Hated him for hurting her friend. Mostly, she hated him for not making any effort to even talk to Astrid and find out he has a daughter. Opal deserves her dad.

"I said I'll do it. He knows full well I'll beat him if he doesn't give me answers. And since you're working..."

Astrid sighed. She got lucky to have herself such a good friend and such a perfect daughter. She gave her friend a smile "Thank you so much, Ruff. You're the best."

"Is your mom going to watch Opal still?"

"Oh. I almost forgot."

Ruffnut had laid Opal down next to her, letting the two year old sprawl out on the bed and fall asleep. Astrid frowned. She could take Opal to work with her, of course. But she doesn't want to take her with her tonight. She's almost a little mad at Stoick for not telling her. And his punishment is not seeing Opal.

Because that will show him.

"I guess… You should take her with you."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want him to know he has a daughter?"

Astrid shrugged, staring at her daughter "Tell him she's yours. Make something up. He doesn't need to know. But I can't take her, and mom told me this morning that she couldn't watch her while I was at work. You're my only hope."

"Thank you, Princess Leia." Astrid rolled her eyes, fighting against a smile "Now, how do I get to said Cove? I have no idea where or _what_ that is."

 **00000**

Ruff vowed that she was going to punch him in the jaw as soon as he showed up.

He's not allowed to just leave and come back, acting like nothing happened. He hurt her best friend. He's not there for his daughter. He's not _allowed_ to leave this cove without a bruise.

Opal hadn't been happy at all when Astrid had to leave for work. She was even more unhappy when Ruffnut took the car seat and put her in it. She hadn't stopped whimpering since she got put in a stroller. Ruffnut was _nervous_ for this. It was a horrible idea to bring Opal. What if he catches on? What if he knows Opal isn't hers?

"It's okay, Opal. We'll be in and out." she snorted when Opal whined again "Don't tell your mom if I end up punching him. It's very likely."

She heard the sound of someone walking and she turned. She promised to get her best friend answers, and she was _going_ to get him. She was prepared to tie Hiccup to a tree or beat the answers out of him. Either works for her.

"Ruffnut… What are you doing here?"

"Astrid has work. She sent me in her place." Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off "We both know she would have been here if she could have been. So you _better_ tell me _everything,_ Haddock."

Hiccup's eye narrowed at her "I don't have to tell you anything." Opal whined again and Hiccup looked over like he was just noticing her for the first time. Which he probably was. He was never the observant one "Whose baby is that?"

"As – Mine. She's mine." Astrid would have murdered her if she had slipped up "Opal Thorston."

"She… She looks like Astrid."

Ruffnut froze. She hadn't thought about that at all. Opal _does_ look a lot like Astrid. How could she explain that? Ruffnut doesn't panic at all. She can get through this entire thing with Hiccup without panicking. She'll save all he panic for Astrid "Yeah, uh… She's got Hofferson blood, after all. She's… _Eret's._ "

Hiccup's eyes widened only for a second before he went back to glaring, tearing his eyes away from Opal "Anyways, I don't have to tell you anything. I asked Astrid to meet me here so I could tell _her._ "

Ruffnut shrugged "You act like she wasn't going to come and tell me, anyways. So spill it _right now_ , Haddock."

Hiccup had never looked so… Mean before. Ruffnut was almost glad that she was here instead of Astrid. That look would have killed her. Hiccup wasn't suppose to have a mean bone in his body. Ruffnut frowned. It took everything in her not to strangle the guy.

"Tell Astrid to call me when _she's_ ready to know."

Ruffnut didn't stop herself. She stepped forward, gripping the collar of his shirt and tugging him down "Listen here, _Hiccup_. She's ready. She's been ready for _two years_. You don't get a choice anymore who you tell. So either you tell me now, or I'll beat you until you do."

He reached up, grabbing her wrist and yanking it away from him. Ruffnut was shocked. Since when does he have strength? He was suppose to be the _weak_ Hiccup Haddock that they grew up. The boy who could barely win in an arm wrestle against Astrid. Him being able to pull her arm away was _not_ okay.

"Astrid can tell you if she wants. But right now, _she's_ the one I want to talk to. _Not_ you."

"Hiccup, I swear to -" Opal started crying and Ruffnut yanked her arm from his grasp, bending over to pick her up "If I wasn't currently holding a baby, I would punch you so hard."

Hiccup only smiled. Thankful for the time being that his old friend was a _mother._ Ruffnut didn't take too kindly to the smile and shot her foot out, kicking him in the shin. Or _tried_ to. Her foot connected with something _hard_ and _metal._ It was most definitely _not_ his shini.

"What the _heck_ , Haddock?"

Opal whimpered, looking down at her Godmother's foot and reaching up to touch Ruff's face "Wuff okay?"

Ruffnut couldn't stop the smile "I'm okay, Opal." she turned her glare back to Hiccup, frowning "Now, what was that? That _wasn't_ your leg."

Hiccup tensed up. His eyes went from Ruff down to the ground. She could tell he was hiding something now. There wouldn't be _any_ secrets after Ruff was done with him. She watched him tug up his pant leg, gesturing to his leg "Car accident."

She stayed focused on his leg. Ruff knows she's not the _smartest_ one out there, but Hiccup definitely had both feet before he left. He thinks he can just come back with piercings and tattoos _and_ a cool metal leg? He's almost… _Cool._ He's going to have everyone on his side, and then no one will even care about why he left anymore.

Astrid will. She'll _always_ care, and she'll go insane if he doesn't talk to her.

"You need to tell me. Or talk to Astrid as soon as you can. You may think you're all chill and _rude_ now, but I know that you're still the same old Hiccup Haddock. You can pretend all you want that you can't stand her, but we both know you won't be able to last _a week_ at seeing her everyday and _not_ being around her." she took a step forward, watching his face for any reaction "Talk to her. _Tonight._ And tell her _everything."_

Hiccup rolled his eyes, annoyed. He took a few steps away from her, crossing his arms "I plan on telling her what she needs to know. Not everything."

"She _needs_ to know _everything._ "

"Ruff-"

"No. You left her. For _two years_ with no explanation. You don't get a say anymore."

Ruffnut set Opal back in her stroller. If she stayed any longer she _would_ punch him. It's pretty tempting. She took one last glance over at him, her eyes falling to his _foot_ before she started walking away. Astrid is going to be unhappy. Unhappier than she's been in awhile.

They had sat around all day talking over what reasons he could have left for. Why he's suddenly just back. Nothing they came up with seemed like _Hiccup._ Leaving in general didn't sound like Hiccup. Ruff really hated to be the one to tell her that she couldn't get answers from him.

"How… How upset was she when I left?"

The question caught her off guard. He sounded almost _sad_. But that can't be. _He_ left Astrid. He doesn't have the right to sound upset over it. Ruff looked over her shoulder "What kind of question is that? She was a _mess_ , Hiccup."

"Can you tell her -"

"Tell her yourself."

Ruff wasn't about to be a messenger. If he wanted to talk to Astrid, he could. In a way, she guesses, she _was_ being Astrid's messenger by coming here in place for her. But that's different. Astrid is her best friend. Hiccup isn't. Hiccup is the one wanting to talk to Astrid and _still_ hide things. Astrid just wanted answers.

She walked away quickly before he could say anything else. Something was bothering her. The way he had tensed up at her question about his leg… Sure, anyone would. But there was just something about how he hesitate before he answers.

Ruff is almost positive he didn't lose his foot in a _car accident_.


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: I'm so glad you all are liking this. I was beyond nervous that no one would like it…  
I'm nervous that you all will hate me once you find out why Hiccup left.  
**_ _ **Anyone got any guesses on why he left? I'm curious to see.**_

 _ **Part of this chapter is just in case all of you are hating Hiccup. An inner look at what he's up to with his life. What his game plan is.**_

 _ **I'm also sorry for Hiccup in this chapter. He has a mind of his own….. It only gets worse from here.**_

 _ **Keep in mind they ARE OOC in this.**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

"Hiccup, this doesn't feel right."

Hiccup looked down at the girl. Her blonde hair falling in to her face as she looked up at him. Her blue eyes shining. They were always sparkling like she was up to something. It was something he had quickly grown a liking to. But they didn't compare to Astrid.

"Cami, it'll be _fine_." Hiccup gave her a smile, holding his arm out for her to take "It's just a… A _game._ You're the only one besides my family that knows."

Cami rolled her eyes, taking his arm. She feels horrible. Astrid is one of her closest friends and she's out _dating_ the guy that broke her heart. Hiccup's intentions are good, Cami knows that. But he has to know that he's also going to be hurting Astrid more than before. Probably more than he planned to. Why would Cami ever agree to something like this? Astrid is going to be so mad at her.

"Hiccup -"

"Cami. You _know_ I have to get her to hate me."

Hiccup's entire facade fell. Cami feels bad for him, she really does. She knows all about what he's been going through by complete accident, and she promised to help him in any way that she could. No matter what. Even if it means hurting her friend.

Hiccup looked so sad. So… Broken. If she thought it was bad for her, it's worse for him.

"I know that. I just… She's my friend. I'm suppose to hate you."

Hiccup shrugged, giving Cami a nervous smile "Good thing it's just acting."

Cami nodded, eying the doors to the school. She hadn't known Hiccup when him and Astrid were together. She wasn't even in Berk when they were dating. But she knew from all the talk and Astrid herself, that Hiccup never had eyes for anyone else. Even before they were a couple.

She's more than nervous for word of this to get to Astrid.

"Well.. Ready for this?" Cami asked him, reaching for his hand.

Hiccup only nodded. The _"couple"_ both knew it would be the talk of the day. Being talked about was something neither of them were too fond of. But on this day, it _had_ to be done.

 **00000**

Astrid sighed as she walked towards the school. Another long, _long_ boring day in one of her least favorite places away from her favorite person.

At least it's senior year. Once she's done, she can spend all her free time with Opal.

As soon as she walked through the doors she knew something was up. Everyone was staring more than usual. They were all watching her with the same sympathetic look they gave her when Hiccup left. Did he leave again? She wasn't expecting him to leave so _soon_.

She's still surprised that he came back at all.

Ruffnut tore around the corner, her eyes searching the hall. She was angrier than Astrid has seen her friend in months. What had she missed overnight? Sure, Ruffnut was mad the night before but… Not like _this._

" _You._ " Astrid stepped back, eyes widening. What had _she_ done that she doesn't remember? "How could you let this go on?"

"What?"

Ruffnut froze, taking in the look of confusion on her friends face. She shook her head, looking around the halls at all the people watching. She practically growled, grabbing her friend by the arm and pulling her away, yelling at people that it was none of their business before dragging Astrid into the bathroom.

"Ruff, what's going on?" Astrid set her books down on the counter "What am I letting go on?"

Ruff bit her lip, looking away from her friend. How is she suppose to break the news of Hiccup and Cami? Hiccup, her ex-boyfriend, and Cami, her friend, dating. Caught _making out_ by none other that Tuffnut, who spilled the _secret_ to his twin… Who now has the pleasure of telling Astrid.

Great for her.

"Uh… I don't really know how to tell you."

"Don't you dare honey and hatchet this. Just tell me."

Ruffnut has never been one to sugar coat anything. The fact that she wants to do that now _scares_ her. What could be so bad that _Ruffnut Thorston_ wants to sugar coat something?

"Cami is… Dating Hiccup."

"What?"

Astrid felt as if her world shattered around her all over again. How could Hiccup come back after two years and then date someone else? How could he act like their relationship was nothing to him? How could she sit around for two years, not even looking in the direction of another guy. Just _hoping_ he would come back and they could go back to being… _Them._

She feels stupid.

"Hiccup and… Cami? No. _No._ Cami is my friend.. She wouldn't… Date. No."

"Astrid are you, okay?"

Astrid shook her head, blinking back tears. She wasn't about to cry over him again. No. She spent two years crying. Just when she was starting to feel like she could move on, he comes back.. And dates _Cami_? That's never how she imagined it.

"I… I feel like an idiot." she ran a shaking hand through her hair "How could I have been so.. So foolish? To think he'd _actually_ want to date me again when he came back."

"He's the idiot here, Astrid. Not you."

The bathroom door opened and in walked Cami. The girl froze when she saw Astrid. She mumbled something before turning to walk out. Astrid acted before thinking and stepped forward, grabbing Cami's arm, turning her around to face her "How could you? I thought you were my friend. How could you go behind my back and date _him_?"

Cami straightened her back, narrowing her eyes at Astrid. _It's just an act._ She wished Astrid would catch on "He's not a bad guy, Astrid. I _am_ your friend. Don't be like this."

Astrid dropped her hand, glaring "Don't be like… Are you _kidding_ me? You _know_ what he did. You _know_ he's _not_ a good guy. Why?"

Cami's eyes moved to Ruff before quickly moving back to Astrid "And _you_ know full well that he's a good guy. Don't tell me you forgot how good he was to you."

Images of their for years together flashed in her mind. Their dumb fights over what to watch. Their weekly dates. Every anniversary, road trip, and kiss. Astrid took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling "All the good he ever did," she paused, thinking of the day she woke up to Hiccup gone and the last text her sent her "was replaced with the bad he did the day he left."

Ruffnut shook her head "Bottom line, _Camicazi_ , you're Astrid's friend. It's girl code. Just a few days ago you were agreeing he was horrible. What changed your mind?"

Cami looked away from both her friends. She was going to kill Hiccup. She hated this so much. She hated that her dumb choice was hurting her friend "I ran in to him a few days ago -"

"He's been back for a few days?"

Cami ignored her, continuing on with what she was saying " - and I just happened to find out why he left. It's.. He left for a good reason, Astrid. He's _not_ a bad guy?"

Ruff and Astrid exchanged looks. Cami knows? He wouldn't tell Ruff because he wanted to tell Astrid himself, but he'll tell _Cami_? Astrid can't recall a time she'd been so mad. She shook her head, stepping forward and pushing past Cami. Ruffnut watched her friend leave before coming to her senses and following after her. She wasn't sure where Astrid was going at first, but then it clicked – Hiccup. Astrid is going after Hiccup.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm done letting him make me look like an idiot. He can't tell you but he can tell Cami after a whole day of knowing each other? I'm going to break his arm."

He can't do that. He's not allowed to blow Astrid off and date someone else with no explanation on what she did wrong to make him _leave_. She had never thought it was ever something she did to make him leave before. Not until that moment, anyways. Hiccup had been crushing on her for years. Was she just now what he had wanted? After four years together? She thought they were good. Apparently she was wrong.

"You." she shoved at Hiccup's shoulder, pushing him against the locker "Who do you think you are? Coming back here like nothing happened? Like you're still something here. Let me tell you something, Haddock. You aren't. You left. You left and no one cared."

Ruff tried pulling on her friends arm to get her away, but Astrid wasn't budging. She knew all too well that Astrid was going to wind up regretting every word she says later. The girl may act tough, but she'll always have a weak spot for Hiccup.

"You can't just waltz back to Berk and _pretend_ things are fine. Nothing is. You hurt a lot of people when you left. Do you not understand that? Fishlegs, Thuggery, _Eret_. But most importantly, _me._ And you have no reason for it? You can't tell my best friend, but you can tell _Camicazi_?"

Hiccup opened his mouth and she glared, shutting him right up "No. No. You don't deserve to talk anymore. You _had_ your chance to explain. How dare you make me look like a complete idiot for waiting for you. For actually _believing_ that you'd want to get back together. Now you're dating _her?_ How could you?"

Silence.

Astrid had never been one to make a scene in the halls before. Ruffnut could see how much her friend didn't care at all at this point. She glanced around at all the people watching them before turning her focus back on to Astrid. The halls of Berk High have never been so quiet before. All eyes were on the old couple. What would Hiccup say? He had never talked back to _Astrid_ before. And she's _mad._ People made it a point to avoid Astrid when she's that mad.

He looked away from her before giving her a smile. _Why_ would he be smiling? Astrid didn't like that look at all "It's been two years, Astrid. Why haven't you moved on? _I_ have."

It was like a slap in the face. She stared up at him. This… This _guy_ she use to be in love with. Her eyes were wide with tears threatening to fall. The possibility that he didn't love her anymore had never crossed her mind, either. That should have been an obvious thought. She had too much faith.

Someone yelled, shoving through the crowd and making their way towards Astrid.

"Just get _out_ of my way! You're all a bunch of _cattle._ " he stood by Ruff, taking in the look on his _sisters_ face. He glared at Hiccup "What did you do to her?"

Hiccup shrugged, pushing off the locker and keeping his eyes off Astrid " _She_ came at me. I just told her the truth."

"What did you say, you son of a -"

"Eret." he snapped his mouth shut, looking to his sister "Just take me home."

Her voice was smaller than she would have liked. Dating or not, Hiccup always knew just how to break her. He moved on. _He_ moved on. He's done with her. How could she not have thought of that? She always thought he'd _forever_ like her. She was completely wrong.

"Gods, I'm such an idiot."

Eret turned to look at her "You aren't an idiot, Astrid."

Astrid shook her head, wiping her eyes "He moved on, Eret. To _Cami._ He moved on, and I'm still somehow caught up on him. Why is it so hard to let go of him? He obviously doesn't care."

"Okay." they had been halfway home when he pulled the car over, turning in his seat to face her "You're better than him, As. You aren't going to turn around and date his friend. You aren't going to just up and leave someone you love, either. You're _better_ and you don't need him. I know you're hurting, but you'll heal eventually. You have a lot of people here for you."

Astrid gave her brother a smile. She's entirely grateful for him. He's older than her, but only by a few months. He was adopted in to the Hofferson family. He's the _best_ older brother anyone could ever ask for, and she's thankful that he's hers "Thank you, Eret."

Astrid knew what she had to do. Move on. Forget about Hiccup Haddock. And she has _just_ the way to do it.


	4. Chapter Four

_**So.. I missed the past two weeks of updates. I'm so sorry! A lot of drama at my job has gone on and I left and I now work somewhere so much better. The only downside, I have to wake up and be there at FOUR IN THE MORNING and I don't get off until around five in the evening. I've been insanely busy with that and trying to find time to write.**_

 _ **On that note, updates will now be on Fridays-Sundays, the day will vary.**_

 _ **AND IN THIS CHAPTER I apologize greatly for miss Astrid. She also has a mind of her own and says something pretty harsh. I am not proud of her. ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO UNTIL YOU FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HICCUP.**_

 _ **Any guesses yet?**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

Astrid looked around at all the decorations hanging on the walls and hanging from the ceilings. All the posters, streamers, all the color. Her eyes wandered the halls to all the smiling _happy_ couples who had just asked their significant other to Homecoming.

She frowned. She despised homecoming. Her and Hiccup went together to one during their first year in high school. It was right before sophomore year homecoming that he left. Since then, she hadn't been to another one. She's avoided school dances at all costs anytime they rolled around. She even skipped her junior year Prom.

Her eyes landed on the _new_ couple. The couple she couldn't stand. Hiccup and Cami. They looked _happy_ and a little bit of something else that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey Eret." she looked to her brother who was walking beside to her "Do you know where Thuggery is?"

"Thuggery? I don't know. Maybe the shop class?"

Astrid nodded, changing her direction to head towards the shop classroom instead of going to her class. Eret caught up to her, frowning "Why are you looking for him?" 

Garrett Thuggery is Eret's best friend. The two have been friends since they were young. He was _almost_ like a brother to her. Almost. Thuggery had admitted to having a crush on her, and if she considered him her brother, it would be _weird._ Eret eyed his sister suspiciously.

"Am I not allowed to talk to him? I've known him just as long as you have."

He shook his head "No. You're allowed. But usually _he's_ the one seeking _you_ out. What are you planning?"

Astrid smiled at her brother, hand on the door handle "What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Eret only sighed, following her in to the shop class. He was just glad she looked happier than she did yesterday. Whatever she's up to that's putting her in a good mood, she needs to keep it up. Unless it's harmful. Then he'll need to step in and play the older brother card.

"Thugs!"

"Astrid. Eret. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Astrid smiled, leaning against the table and watching him "Well.. I came to talk to you. Eret just tagged along."

Thuggery wiped his hands on a rag, giving Astrid a smile, leaning next to her "Oh yeah? About what?"

"Homecoming."

Eret, who was previously uninterested in the conversation, whipped his head to look at his sister, his eyes widening "What? Homecoming? Astrid, _what_?"

Thuggery waved his hand at his friend, keeping his full attention on Astrid "What about it?"

"Do you have a date?" Thuggery shook his head, and Astrid's smile widened "Go with me."

Eret's jaw dropped. Astrid is asking his _best friend_ to homecoming? He took in the look on her face. She was definitely up to something. He just doesn't know what. He wishes he could read her mind sometimes. Astrid is always planning something. He just hopes she's not planning on attacking someone again. Two days since Hiccup's been back and she's both verbally attacked him _and_ physically.

Let's hope she's not going to attack anyone.

"Homecoming? With you?" Astrid nodded, and Thuggery smirked "It's about time you've come to me. Of course I'll go with you, Astrid."

"Good. I'll text you later then." she gave him another smile stepping forward. She hesitated for only a second before getting on her toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek "I'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy shop."

Astrid was almost out the door when she heard a faint _"Dude"_ from her brother. She laughed, shaking her head and almost running in to someone. She looked up, frowning and getting ready to tell them off when she saw who it was. Hiccup. She stepped back, straightening her back and glaring "Get out of my way."

He shook his head "What was that?" he pointed over her shoulder to Eret and Thuggery "I thought you two were _just friends._ "

Is that a hint of jealousy in his voice?

Astrid smirked, looking over her shoulder at Thuggery. He wasn't a bad guy. He's treated Astrid with respect since day one. He never once tries to pursue her in any way. Not even after Hiccup left. Astrid appreciates that so much more than he knows.

"What? You can move on but I can't? You just told me yesterday that I should. So I am. To someone who _appreciates_ me. Do you not like that?"

Hiccup frowned, shooting a glare towards Thuggery. Astrid couldn't shake the feeling she was getting. _Is_ he jealous? Mad? Why would he be? She's just doing what he told her to. And she has _every_ right to move on.

Then, something clicked.

"Is this only because he's your old friend?" Hiccup scoffed, stepping back and turning his glare from Thuggery to her "Oh. Oh my Gods. This is _gold. You_ can date _my_ friend and then tell _me_ to move on, but when I do you get jealous? That's not how it works, Haddock. Now get out of my way."

"Astrid -"

He snapped his mouth shut when someone walked up behind her. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched. Astrid raised an eyebrow, curious. The voice almost immediately made her relax "Haven't you done enough to her? Just let her leave."

"Thank you, Thuggery."

He gave her a smile, watching her walk out the room. His face went from smiling to a glare real quick. He looked to Hiccup "Just leave her alone, dude. She's _finally_ happy."

 **00000**

Homecoming came a lot faster than anyone had expected. Astrid had gotten a babysitter for Opal, went dress shopping with Ruff, and got her hair done with Heather. She wasn't completely ready, but she had no other choice. It was there whether she wanted it to be or not. Her and Thuggery had gotten along better than usual. They grew closer, and people were finding it weird.

Thuggery and Astrid? An item? _Weird._

Astrid was feeling better, though. She hasn't had another run in with Hiccup, and that makes her feel good. She could live without seeing him everyday. She went two years, she could go longer.

"So, Ruff. Who exactly is your mystery date?"

"You'll see when he gets here."

Astrid sighed. For two weeks, Astrid had been bothering her friend nonstop until she would spill who she's going to homecoming with. Ruff hadn't budged. She kept saying the same thing _"You'll see at homecoming."_ and Astrid had never been so annoyed.

She just needs to know!

"Do I know him?" Astrid asked, leaning closer to the mirror to focus on her makeup while talking "Oh! Does he even go to our school? Do I like him?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

Astrid leaned away, glaring towards her friend "Tell me."

"Just wait. Are you planning on a romantic evening with Thugs with only _one_ eye done?"

"What?" Astrid's eyebrows furrowed as she turned to look in the mirror and snorted "You distracted me."

Russ smiled. Astrid seemed genuinely happy for the first time in two years. She never thought in a million years that Astrid would go for Thuggery. She shifted in her seat, smiling knowingly at her friend "So, Thuggery, huh? How's that going?"

"It's not _going_ anywhere. We're going to homecoming together." she said with a sigh, setting her makeup down "We're just friends."

"Just friends." Ruff mumbled, turning to look out the window for the guys "Are you doing this because Hiccup is -"

" _No."_ Astrid stood, walking to the closet to pull out her dress "Thuggery is nice. He respects me, and that's all any girl could ask for, you know? I guess… _Maybe_ there could be something. But I'm not using him."

Something alright. Astrid felt _weird._ Was she starting to like Thuggery? It was a possibility. They had hung out everyday for the past two weeks. He had taken her on dates and hung out with her at her house even when Eret wasn't home. She wasn't too fond of the dates. One minute she's not going on them and then suddenly she is. It's weird. A big part of her likes it, but the other part isn't happy about it. But she _feels_ happier than she has since Hiccup left.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Huh?" Astrid blinked, looking to her friend "Oh. Nothing in particular. Just… Everything."

Ruffnut hummed, shrugging and standing to walk towards the bathroom to change into her dress. Astrid narrowed her eyes at the bathroom door. Could Ruff be going with Lout? No, he would be busy bragging about it. Eret? What is she even thinking? He's dating Heather and taking her. It can't be Hiccup or Thuggery. There are just so many possibilities and Astrid needs to know. The curiosity is going to kill her.

"How do I look?" Ruffnut walked out, doing a twirl and smiling at her friend who was sitting on the bed."

"Looking good… Now, who is your date?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes. Astrid wasn't to let this down. Ever.

Astrid sighed, standing and smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her dress "He must be a nerd if you aren't telling me."

Ruff shrugged "Maybe. You're about to find out."

"They're here?"

Ruff nodded, and the two made their way down the stairs and to the front door where Eret was with Heather by his side. Heather turned her head to look at Astrid and smiled "You look really pretty."

Ruff and Heather exchanged looks, frowning at each other. The two have never gotten along and they weren't about to even try and get along just for their friends. Astrid smiled and nodded "You do too, Heather."

Astrid was so excited to see who her friends date was that she almost completely forgot that she was waiting on her date to come through the door. Her smile brightened when Thuggery walked in, a corsage in hand.

"Look good, Thuggery." Ruff called, leaning against the couch and crossing her arms "You clean up nicely."

"Thank you?" he raised an eyebrow at her before walking to Astrid, his smile returning "You look… Amazing."

Astrid reached out, running her fingers down his tie and looking up at his face "So do you. _You_ do clean up well."

Eret look at his sister and friend, rolling his eyes. He hadn't been too thrilled about the idea of Astrid asking Thuggery to go to homecoming with him. It was even worse when the two started hanging out together every day. _He_ could see something forming there before his sister could. He's not sure how to feel about a possible relationship between the two.

" _Thuggery_." he snapped, glaring at his friend. Heather snorted, rubbing his arm "Keep your eyes on her _face._ "

"Eret!" Astrid hissed, tugging at Thuggery's jacket sleeve "Ignore him."

Astrid only looked away from Thuggery when the last member of their group walked in. Astrid's eyes widened and she smiled, spinning on her heel to look at Ruff "Fishlegs! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Surprise?"

"So." Eret said, clapping his hands together and smiling "Everyone ready?

 **00000**

Homecoming wasn't like Astrid remembered. There were more lights, more people, more dancing. More… _Everything._ Last time she was at homecoming, no one had wanted to dance at all. Now, everyone was. When did people start to enjoy dancing?

She still hates it, but she's not about to let that ruin her night.

Thuggery was a better date than she had thought. He hadn't left her side once, and a part of her really appreciates that. He'd brought her water or snacks anytime she asked, and _asked_ her if she wanted to dance with him instead of just assuming.

Was she actually starting to like Thuggery?

The music slowed down and Astrid sighed contentedly, turning and throwing her arms around his neck "I can't thank you enough for coming with me."

"Anything for you, Astrid."

He looked like he was about to say something else when someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over at them and his smile fell, his hands tightening on Astrid's waist. Hiccup stepped around him, looking to Astrid before his eyes fell back on Thuggery "Mind if I cut in?"

Thuggery frowned, looking at Astrid. She let her arms fall to her sides and she shrugged "I guess I don't mind."

Thuggery nodded, stepping away and looking to Hiccup "Don't do anything stupid."

Astrid tensed up when Hiccup stepped in Thuggery's place. He put his hands on her waist gently, the same spot Thuggery's had been. She was mad at herself. There was just this part of her that could never say no to Hiccup. Even if it meant dancing with him.

He cleared his throat as Astrid set her hands on his shoulders "You look beautiful, Astrid."

Astrid's heartbeat skyrocketed. He wasn't allowed to say things like that to her. He wasn't allowed to look at her like he _cares._ She looked away from him and at the ground "Thanks."

Hiccup sighed, tugging Astrid closer. She swallowed loudly, surprised at how close they were. It was like everything she wanted was happening… At a time she didn't want it. She was having a good time with Thuggery, but, now…

"You could at least _act_ happy."

"Why would I?"

He hummed, looking down at her. She was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Astrid was nervous to look up to see just how close they really are. This was a horrible decision. Why couldn't she tell him no?

He leaned down, bringing his hands fully around her and pulling her to him… In a hug? She was take aback and dropped her hands. She agreed to a dance. Not a hug. Not anything. She was about to push him away when his words made her freeze.

"I still love you."

They were so quiet she almost didn't hear them. Her breath hitched and she pushed him away faster than she thought she could "What?"

"Nothing." he stepped away from her, eyes wide "I have to go."

Astrid stood in her place, watching Hiccup rush off. She bit her lip in debate and frustration. She shouldn't follow. She really shouldn't. She should just go find Thuggery and go back to enjoying her night. But the other part of her, the part that still cares a great deal for Hiccup, had to know why he would do that. She hiked her dress up and took off towards the exit to catch up to him.

"Hey!" she watched him tense up at her voice before he started walking fast "Don't you dare walk away from me again."

She finally caught up to him, grabbing his arm and pushing him against the wall "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Astrid. Go away."

"No." she stood her ground, refusing to let his act get to her "You said you still _love_ me. Why would you say that?"

"I don't… I wouldn't say that I love you. You're hearing things. You must have gone insane the past two years."

Astrid stomped her foot. She felt childish for it, but he was making her feel like that. How come he can act like this? Tell her that and claim he didn't?

"You did! I heard you loud and clear. Why would you say that?"

He rolled his eyes, gripping her shoulders and looking in to her eyes "I don't love you, Astrid."

"But… But you said.."

This guy was never going to stop breaking her heart. She really shouldn't care so much, but she can't help it. She felt completely numb. Like she did when he first left all over again.

Astrid knows what he said. She _knows_ that's what he said and that he meant it. Why is he still lying? Why is he _trying_ to hurt her?

She can't stand him.

"You know, when you left, I thought you had died." she stepped closer, doing her best not to let it show just how much she was hurting "I wish you had." she spat at him before turning and walking back to the dance hall.

Thuggery had just been walking out to find when she walked right into him. He laughed, grabbing her shoulders to her balanced "Hey, slow down there. Where are you off to in such a hurry?" his smile fell the minute he took in her face "What happened?"

Astrid sniffed, shaking her head "Nothing. I'm sorry I ran out like that. Can we go back to your place?"

He nodded, reaching for her hand and leading her out the door.

Eret came around the corner a few seconds later, Heather still by his side. He had seen the look on his sisters face, and he knew exactly who to blame for the look. Fortunately for him, Hiccup hadn't left.

"Eret, don't do anything crazy."

He waved her off, heading towards Hiccup who was leaning against the wall, an arm wrapped around his side. Eret grabbed his shoulder, shoving him in to the wall "What the hell did you do to her now? You need to _leave her alone._ "

Hiccup didn't look the slightest concerned or shocked. He just nodded at Eret, clearing his throat and wincing "I… I need to go to the hospital."

Heather and Eret exchanged looks before Hiccup passed out, leaving Eret to catch him "Oh Gods, okay.. Come on, Heather."

Neither had any idea what was going on, but maybe he could finally figure it out. He is the one having to rush his old best friend to the hospital. Hiccup has _a lot_ of explaining to do.


	5. Chapter Five

_**Okay. So we find out about Hiccup in this chapter! I know Astrid was out of line in that last chater, but… OOC Astrid. Oops. I'm sorry for her.**_

 _ **Please don't hate me after this, haha. Our poor baby.**_

 _ **Oh, and Eret. Poor Eret. Being stuck in this position.**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

"Why did we have to bring you here?"

Heather was holding Eret's arm, looking down at Hiccup in the bed. Their old friend was hooked to a bunch of machines, no concern on his face at all. It was almost like this happened often.

"I can't… -"

"Dude, I can't stand you, and I just brought you here. You _have_ to tell."

Heather nodded in agreement "You have no other choice now, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed, throwing his head back. No other choice. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering where to even start. It had been a long two years. This is Astrid's brother. Would he turn around and tell her? Probably. The two are close.

"You can't tell Astrid."

"But..."

"Eret. You _can't._ "

Eret only sighed, looking to Heather before nodding. How was he not suppose to tell his sister the reason Hiccup left? This _has_ to be the reason, right? Why else wouldn't he be allowed to tell Astrid? She had been locked in her room for two years wondering. Here he is about to find out and he's _not allowed to tell her._

"Two years ago, _before_ I left, I had been feeling weird. Sick, mostly. I also could barely walk sometimes, if you remember. I went to the doctor about it the day before I left and found out that I… I was diagnosed with Osteosarcoma."

"Isn't that -"

"Cancer."

Heather and Eret exchanged looks. _That's_ not what they had been expecting at all "I left to live with my mom as soon as I could. The doctors there are better than Berk's and my parents thought it would be best. Trust me, I wish I had some more time with Astrid, but… I didn't want to burden her. She's so young and still has a lot going on for her. I couldn't tell her I have cancer and just watch her drop everything to be there. We all know she would have."

Eret shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. It was too much to take in. His sisters ex, his old best friend, had _cancer._ And he told no one? Not even Astrid had come up with that. And she had thought of _everything_.

Heather stepped forward, reaching out towards Hiccup before deciding against it "You're young, too, Hiccup. You shouldn't have gone through that alone."

Eret nodded in agreement "Astrid would have -"

"Given up _everything_ to be there. I couldn't let her do that."

Heather bit her lip, glancing to Eret before focusing back on Hiccup "But.. You're okay now, right? You can stop acting like a jerk and tell her." Eret nodded.

"That's the thing." Hiccup finally looked over at them, a sad smile on his face "I'm not okay. I'm not better, guys."

Eret tried to stay focused. How could he? Hiccup isn't okay. He's not better. He didn't leave Astrid because he couldn't stand her like she thought. He was being selfless. He was trying to protect Astrid. She would have understood if he had just told her. But Hiccup is right. She would have dropped everything to be by his side every second of the day. Astrid would have been miserable. Not that she wasn't when he left, but.. Different. Her life would have ended up revolving around Hiccup.

"After I beat the Osteosarcoma, I thought I'd be better. I thought I could come back and tell Astrid everything. After a while I started getting horrible pains in my side. I had fevers, and I was getting sick again. I knew that much. I went to the doctor and was diagnosed with renal cell carcinoma."

Eret raised an eyebrow "Renal Cell Carcinoma?"

Heather sighed, smacking his arm "Kidney cancer."

Hiccup nodded, leaning his head back. His dad would be proud. Stoick had been pressuring Hiccup to tell people. Although Hiccup wasn't ready, he knows he has to. Eret and Heather were a start "I had one kidney removed and we thought that was it. But, it had already spread to the other one. And, you can't live without a kidney, right?" Heather nodded sadly "I have a rare blood type. So finding a kidney march is a little difficult."

The room fell quiet. The couple were trying to take in all the information about their friend. He still has cancer. It's not getting better, and he could possibly…

Eret didn't even want to think like that.

"So, does Cami know?"

Eret blinked, surprised by Heather's question. But he needed to know, too. Why he was suddenly dating her and why he was treating Astrid so badly?

"Yeah. She volunteers here sometimes. When I first got back I had an appointment. I met her and it eventually dawned on her that I'm Astrid's ex. She _hated_ me until she found out what was going on." he took a deep breath "I _need_ Astrid to hate me. In case I don't… I don't want her to grieve _too_ bad. If she hates me, she won't hurt as bad."

"Hiccup..."

Their _friend_ is dying, and he's only caring about Astrid. Hiccup hadn't changed in _two years._ Everyone had thought that he'd gone away and come back a jerk, but they were all wrong. He was still a good guy. He was still the same old Hiccup who loves Astrid more than any of them could imagine.

"You guys have to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone. Especially Astrid."

"Yeah." Heather nodded, giving Eret a nervous look "We promise."

 **00000**

Eret watched Hiccup and Cami from the hall. Now that he knew what was wrong with Hiccup, he couldn't stop watching. He was noticing the little things. He took notice of just how often Hiccup would look at Astrid, and he took extra notice how his friends face would fall anytime she was with Thuggery. Eret hated it. He hated that Astrid was falling for Hiccup's dumb plan. He hated that his friend was sick, and having to do that to Astrid.

She should know better. She use to know Hiccup like the back of her hand.

"You okay?"

Eret sighed, looking to his side to see Ruffnut. It's times like this that he wishes Heather went to Berk. It was killing Eret not being able to talk about what's going on with Hiccup. He gave Ruff the best fake smile he could muster up "Yeah. I'm good. Why?"

Ruff shrugged, looking in the direction of Hiccup and Cami "You were just staring at them. I wanted to make sure you weren't about to kill him."

"Why would I kill him?"

"Because of what went down between him and Astrid at the dance?" Eret raised an eyebrow and Ruffnut's eyes widened "Oh. You don't know. He told her that he still loves her, then lied to her face about it. She was a mess, dude. She still doesn't know why and it's driving her crazy."

Eret frowned. He's had so much going on he forgot to find out why Astrid had been upset after the dance. He could hit someone. Hiccup. But, he can't do that. The guy doesn't deserve it. He slipped up. Mistakes happen. But… Maybe he didn't do that as a slip up? If he's trying to get her to hate him, doing that is one way to make it happen.

Eret has never felt so conflicted in his life.

"What the hell."

"So, now that you know, are you going to hit him? Because I want to get the popcorn first."

Eret snorted, shaking his head. Hiccup looked over, raising an eyebrow before saying something to Cami and walking over. Ruffnut frowned, saying a quick goodbye to Eret before walking towards Astrid.

"I've been meaning to ask, how old is Opal?"

Eret's eyes widened. When had Hiccup learned about Opal? Had Astrid told him? Cami? "You know about her?"

Hiccup nodded, laughing "I didn't know you'd been keeping her a secret. Ruff told me when I first got back."

"Oh." Eret shrugged, looking around and making eye contact with Astrid. She was watching them with shock and _betrayal_ written all over her face "She's two. Astrid found out she was pregnant -"

"Wait… _Astrid_ found out _she_ was pregnant?"

"Yeah?" Eret nodded slowly, staring at Hiccup with a look of confusion "Opal is your and Astrid's -"

" _Mine_ and Astrid's _daughter_?"

Hiccup look on the verge of hyperventilation. Why is he so surprised? He already knew about Opal so why is he being so… Weird? He had to know Opal is _his._ She looks just like him and Astrid. Has he met her?

"Dude, are you okay?"

"Ruff told me she was hers and yours. And now it's making sense in how big on a lie that is since -"

"I have no real Hofferson blood in me. How did you forget that?"

Hiccup shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He looked over his shoulder at Astrid, who was _glowering._ She wasn't too happy about Hiccup talking to her brother.

"I don't… I didn't even think about it. I knew she looked just like Astrid, I should have known."

Eret frowned in the direction of Ruff, shaking his head "She should have at least filled me in on not telling you. Your _dad_ didn't tell you? He use to watch her for Astrid before… You came back. And Astrid _probably_ didn't want you to know. Great."

"My _dad_ knows?" Hiccup shook his head. It was too much to take in. It's not everyday you find out you have a kid. It's almost like him finding out he has cancer all over again.. Only less deadly. It's another slap to the voice.

Before Eret could stop him, Hiccup was turning around and heading towards Astrid. He was probably going to do something stupid. Stupid sounds about right for Hiccup. Astrid frowned at him as he got closer to her. She hadn't been willing to see him. She didn't even want to go to school. She felt _embarrassed_ about what happened. She still can't believe she thought he said… Words.

"What do you want?" Astrid crossed her arms, raising her chin and glaring.

"Why were you keeping my _daughter_ a secret from me?"


End file.
